Arrival
Arrival is the twenty-fifth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the first episode of the third season. Summary A distressed MuDan shows up, crying for help. Unable to get any definite information out of the girl, the police need to let her go. Episode in Detail During her night shift Uuzoo approaches the patrolling Ryahno on the rooftops to talk to her. She asks her commander about The Protector and the various versions of the story, something that Ryahno didn't expect, as she was more used to the snake engaging in small talk. Still she answers the questions, wondering if she should tell her the story, but the two are interrupted when screaming is heard. Ryahno then dashes off to find the source, leaving Uuzoo behind. It turns out that the screaming person is MuDan who ran from her master's mansion after he was murdered, which the frightened girl tells Ryahno, trying to give her as much information as possible. The two make their way to the police station as Uuzoo returns to work. Ryahno informs The All-Seer via the guild's mental connection before they arrive at the police. Once inside the police station MuDan explains what happened, to the best of her abilities, but since she never talked to the murderer before, nor actually saw what he did to HowYu, she can only provide so much help. Just as the girl says, though police find hints of illegal activities at HowYu's mansion as they look around. MuDan is unwilling to continue this part of the man's legacy, but considers taking up the management of the martial arts tournaments, which does however require her to be more well known for her skills. Ryahno then offers to train the girl and teach her, if she wants to. The girl accepts the offer, after which the rat dragon then asks her for her real name, since it's not MuDan. After a moment of hesitation the girl reveals her name to be RuYi, which she hates, as it was supposed to bring her a successful life, which has not happened. Ryahno appreciates being told and bows as she thanks her, then leaves. At the same time Yavei is pacing in front of Gwady and YiFung, as she tries to get her anxiety under control. She worries about Bayroff's arrival and the danger her poses to Falehi. Wanting answers, she asks Falehi herself about the situation. The answer is not immediately clearly worded, which upsets the woman, though Falehi never explains further than that, leaving Yavei to come up with a solution on her own, based on her judgement and pondering. When Ryahno joins the small group, Yavei announces her plan to them. Meanwhile, as MuDan heads home from the police station, she bumps into a waiting Bayroff at the front door of her house. He apologises to her, stating that he didn't know she was HowYu's wife, which confuses the girl as this is not the case. She explains to him that she was merely his student, on which Bayroff comments, stating that he was not doing a good job as a teacher, since MuDan's balance is bad, something that Ryahno told her before and that now hits her hard. Bayroff offers to teach her then, as she is upset. It is then revealed that HowYu had plans to marry MuDan once she was of age, as stated in his journal, which Bayroff offers the girl for proof. She finds herself shocked by what she reads. As the conversation continues, moving to the topic of MuDan's family, Bayroff appears to have a plan of his own that features the girl. The encounter ends with him placing a spell on her, after she tries to run away and has her balance fail her. The next morning she tries to find Ryahno, ending up at the police station again. Unable to get contact information she rages at the station, then asking for help on how to remove a spell. The whole scene is observed by YiFung. After MuDan is forced to leave for school, Loco starts a conversation with Yuw, talking the woman into meeting up and hanging out on the weekend in order to find out if the giant is a guild member. Though Yuw initially refuses and tries to come up with all manner of excuses, she ultimately gives in and accepts. Later on Gwady and Ryahno team up for a mission with the rat clearly happy about being able to spend time with the other. MuDan meanwhile, makes her way to the top of a building. It is never clearly stated what her intention is, though she spends a while looking down at the city, until Bayroff talks to her in her thoughts, giving her the new name LingDang. Characters * Yin Uuzoo * Kuraz Ryahno * The Protector (mentioned) * MuDan * Su HowYu (mentioned) * Bayroff * Gwadeweido * Sheenyai Yavei * The All-Seer * Tenyu Eesh Yuw * Dahvius Falehi * Hwong YiFung * Loco Wish Trivia * This image was originally drawn for Bleubear. At the time, Uuzoo had just been created, and the concept of the guard’s uniform didn't exist either until that drawing was made. * While she has never actually even seen Bayroff, Yavei has heard the stories about him and worries about Falehi. This is the reason for her pacing and anxiety. * YiFung observing the scene at the police station is important for a conversation she has with Ryahno in episode 26. * It is never really stated what MuDan was doing on top of the roof towards the end of the episode, but given the situation and what had happened to her, she might have even been thinking about jumping off. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 3 Category:Episodes